


Stranger Than Fiction

by Maya_Desires



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluffyfest, Holiday Fic Exchange, Just in time for holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Desires/pseuds/Maya_Desires
Summary: Nothing is too hard or difficult for Auror Tony Stark, an excellent certified genius wizard of the time. Whoever said working there would be easy for him hadn't informed him about Steve Rogers.
Now the whole precinct must suffer through the extra dose of warm fluffy UST. (It's winter. We can use the warmth! It's all fluffy.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_sparrows_fall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_sparrows_fall/gifts).



> Song title is taken from the song stranger than fiction by Katherine McPhee. That song and Lana Del Rey's young & beautiful (hotel sayre orchestral score) was on repeat for this.

Tony Stark doesn’t like Steve Rogers. At all.

He has more reasons. He doesn’t like that stupid guy. He is thinking about all the adjectives of stupid Steve, and his stupid perfect teeth, stupid clear azure eyes but one thing he loves is watching Steve leave.

Cause he hates him.

Because he is so damn perfect and very much a distraction.

A delicious distraction.

Which is why Tony is being half surprised when Mr. Sunshine comes out of nowhere and places a coffee cup on his table. Tony can tell that it’s from Timothy’s. He likes Timothy’s.

Tony grunts his thanks before taking a sip of his coffee. He is surprised to see that it’s his favourite.

“Don’t look that surprised. I have been working here for six months, of course, I would know that you like cara—the rest of words are muffled as Tony jumps and places his hand on Steve’s mouth stopping him from blurting out his favourite order. He has a reputation and he won’t let Mr. Sunshine ruin it.

“Why Mr. Stark…afraid that people will find out you like sweet drinks too?”

“Shut up, Rogers, I don’t know how you find out about my once-in-a-while-treat coffee choice but I am watching you!”

Steve smiles and slowly blinks at Tony licking his bottom lip slowly, “Oh then you better watch closely, because I know under all that doom and gloom…you are a softy.”

Tony narrows his eyes back at him, “And I know you can’t be all bright smiles and sunshine. You’ll slip soon enough.”

“Now now Tony, is that what you are telling yourself when you watch me walk away or…lean across your desk?”

Tony growls before he let’s go off Steve abruptly wondering when was he holding onto him, “Go away.”

Steve smirks and smooths his shirts and walks away from Tony’s cabin looking over his shoulder and winking at him. Tony knows what he is doing but he can’t help smirk while shamelessly watch Steve walk away and trip over Clint’s feet and fall. Tony couldn’t help but laugh at him, yeah Steve can also a clumsy dork.

Still a distraction.

-

“Did you know your ass bounces a little when you fall?”

Steve jumps dropping the papers he was looking over and glares at the smug smirk. He wants to remove it, preferably with his lips.

“Tony.”

“Steve.”

“You are a horrible person.”

Tony grins before schooling his expression that speaks of innocence and no wrong doing ever done, “You wound me. But I know and I still sleep like a baby.”

“Maybe because you are one?”

Tony scowled at Steve smiling innocently, “I heard that.”

“You were supposed to.”

Steve ignored as Tony started circling around him. He knew he was blushing as he could feel the heat and his heart race fast at each step Tony was taking around him. He had to remind himself he is at work but it felt more like he is going to be eaten alive by a predator. And he wants it, he wants to be that prey.

Fuck.

Steve shakes his head taking a deep breath, “Do you need anything or you are watching me again?”

Tony drops the small pile of paperwork on top of Steve’s pile, “Yes. I do nee- Tony stops when he notices Phil Coulson entering the room.

“Why do you read your papers and add corrections to them using a pen when you can do all of that with a perfectly good magic wand in your pocket?”

Steve blinked surprised at the question before schooling his expression too well-practised glare. Tony would have shrunk under that glare if he didn’t notice the usual nervous twitch of Steve’s body that Tony catalogue away. Because you need to know details about your annoying co-worker…nothing else.

“I guess I am muggle fashioned,” Steve replied stiffly. It wasn’t that much of a lie. He was born to muggle parents and had come into magic very late, it was accidental too. After a lot of meeting with the ministry of magic, it was tested that his magic has been dormant for a long while. Only to be woken by a prank.

There are questions that still keeps haunting his dreams, he is unsure about this whole thing. It was as if he was born in the 1930s muggle world only going through motions like a sleeping cell that woke up in a futuristic world of magic. Steve Rogers felt the magic in his veins because he got his hands on Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes product. Next thing, he knows he is being awoken to a whole new world. In all of the wizard world, his most favourite place is Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes. Because their product made him feel like the ice in his veins melted and was replaced with familiarity.

The Weasley twins got more fame and front page newsworthy story, but the kindness of the twins he will never forget. They helped him establish himself through their connections, study and work. Now he is an author and nicknamed Captain. He doesn’t want to go back, it always felt like he was constantly cold and numb.

“Or you are just happy to see me?”

Steve blinked out of his thoughts remembering where he was. He coughed hiding the shudders from his dark thoughts before realising what Tony just said.

“Wh-what?”

“I said either you have your wand in your pocket or you are just happy to see me?”

“Why don’t you check? You can find out just how happy I am to see your lack-of-caffeine-surly face in the mornings.”

Tony groans quietly before turning around and leaving Steve to his photocopying. Steve smirks seeing Tony’s blush as he swiftly leaves the room.

“They were right, you two are horrible.”

“When did you get here, Mr. Coulson?”

“Get to the meeting room, Rogers.”

Steve shrugs and mentally add tally under his name. It’s good to win.

-

At the meeting place.

“Yes, I did crack the case…so do the honours, Auror Rogers.”

Steve rolls his eyes and dramatically scoffs sighing as he walks up the white board and erases the score 15 to 16 while everyone cheered and congratulated Auror Tony Stark.

“Oh yeah, Rogers…write it slow. I wanna savour this. It’s a good feeling.”

“It’s not over, Stark. Enjoy this lead while it lasts.”

“Oh I will, I am sweet two points ahead.”

Phil rolls his eyes standing at the head in front of the room, “Alright alright, the year hasn't been over yet. You two can settle that alone in a secluded soundproof room. Anyway Tony, update on the serial murder case.”

Tony gets up and casually walks at the front while trailing a finger over the arm of Steve’s chair. Tony winks grinning at Steve’s narrowed eyes.

“Even Phil is feeling the suffocating UST," Thor, codename Thor, whispered to his partner Hulk before settling down beside him. 

Hulk, codename Hulk, just grunts and pushing Thor away, his rolling chair moving and crashing into the table on the other side of the room. 

"So, we got an update on the murder case. There have been another two murders, one at Hogsmeade and another at the Diagon Alley. Both have same marks as the previous six, as well as drained of blood.”

“If you found only two, that means there is a third one,” Clint, codename Hawkeye, spoke up leaning his chair back while looking at pictures of victims at a different angle.

“That’s right, Clint.”

Natasha, the codename Black Widow, had her leg up on the table and her lips pursued staring at marks on the body, “Where is the body?”

“Well Nat, this is where there is good news. There has been no new body, that means the third one is alive. We know each murder takes place at different times.”

“Hulk doesn’t like this.”

“Big guy, nobody likes this.”

“Shut it, bird man”

Phil calmly interrupts before things escalate, “I want all of you on this, there is a third victim out there and I want him alive. So make a quick plan and be out of your way. I will report this to Fury when he gets here. On your way, detectives.”

They all walk out of the office together and Steve seamlessly falling into steps beside Tony.

“So, what’s the plan, Tony?”

“You are asking me, Steve?”

“Did you forget already? We even had a beautiful touching team speech, that you anguished over when I got kidnapped.”

“How do you know about that?”

“Team told me, in great details. For example, you made a plan that you abandon and rushed in any way when you heard my bloody murder scream.”

Tony eyes widen as Steve went on about what happened a month back when Steve left for field work alone with no backup. He was captured and tortured under dark curses. Tony had to gather each of them and form a team rescue.

“Shut it, so we are a team. I never said I would lead.”

Steve places his large hand over Tony’s shoulder, “I know why you don’t want to, but you have the qualities for it. That rescue mission was successful once you had a plan. Just trust me on this. You lead, and I’ll follow.”

“How do you even know of that mission?”

“I read the files.”

“Oh Cap, we got to find you a better hobby.”

-

“You can run but you can’t hide!”

“Really? Do you have to use that line while chasing us?”

Clint rolled his eyes at Natasha before crouching down and crawling behind different pillars. He shoots at the leg using his wand before crouching down and jumping to another pillar.

“Yeah, when I signed up for a training session, I didn’t sign up for cheesy lines!”

Natasha is fighting two wizards at the same time, “Really Clint? You are talking about cheesy one liners?”

Scott scoffs before changing into his form, “He wishes his lines work.”

“Scott.”

“Clint.”

“Whoa…what a loaded exchange,” Sam chirped flying overhead and shooting down flying bots.

“And here we were talking about Tony and Steve’s UST when you two could use a room.”

“WHAT?!”

Clint and Scott started growling at each other and fighting each other.

“Get lost, Scott. I am fighting here,” Clint says before jumping out of the way of Thor crashing near him.

“Hulk is a much more mighty warrior than these bots.”

“Next time, I choose the training room,” Natasha mutters jumping over Hulk’s body and smashing in the jaw of another fake wizard.

“I hate this game,” Hulk growls

-

“Where the hell are the files?”

“Should be in the second drawer up, Tony, why did I get stuck to paperwork with you?”

“I told you, you need a better hobby. I am just here to give you files and watch you work.”

“That doesn’t work or helps me!”

“It doesn’t? Huh…who would have thought?”

“Everyone who would be in my position.”

“You are talking about positions, Rogers? How about you bent down and find me the file?”

“Only if you just look and don’t touch.”

Unbeknownst to the two, the team were looking at each other before looking at their co-leaders.

“Okay, those two flirt and fight like old marrieds.”

Thor chuckles looking over just in time to witness Steve hitting Tony with a bundle of file and Tony retaliating by throwing Steve’s own pen at him who easily catches and grins, “it’s cute.”

Sam peers over the file and looks at Clint, “did he just say cute?”

“Yea, don’t say cute, Thor. It doesn’t suit you.”

“Cool.”

“Don’t say that either.”

Scott continues kicking Clint’s chair before plucking another case file, “Ugh…small robbery. That’s not cool! Anyways, the old married couple doesn't get any, what they need is to get some.”

“Whatever, they need to get some before they blow up the precinct.”

Carol joining in the conversation, “You guys really think all that tension is sexual?”

Every one of the team turns towards the pair. They watch as the two struggle against each other pushing or hip checking to get to files. Steve holds off Tony by grabbing at his waist while Tony practically climbs over Steve.

“Definitely.”

“Yep.”

“Totally.”

“Verily.”

Hulk grunts in agreement.

“Okay, I see it. It’s pretty thick and ready to explode,” Carol mutters looking at pair again that are now bickering and touches lingering on each other in motions of pushing other away.

Clint grins, “Might as well make a bet out of it.”

“Oh no, no bets on co-worker’s sex life,” Rhodey joins in

Carol smirks, “You don’t want in on an easy bet, Rhodes?

Rhodey scowls, “Oh please, I would have this in bags. But I won’t because I’m not betting! Tones is like my brother, I don’t even want to think about him and Steve at all!”

Rhodey turns away shuddering at the thought. Carol smirks at his back, “It’s probably better that Rhodey doesn’t join. He might spill to Tony.”

“Whatcha tryin’ to say? I would spill? I can keep a secret, Danvers.”

“You and Tony don’t keep anything from each other, same classmates since beginning of school. Yeah, I doubt you.”

“I can keep it!”

Natasha smirks, “then it's settle. I put fifty galleons and firewhisky round that they will end up doing it by the holiday party.”

Clint laughs, “Oh please, they would do it even before that. 2 rounds and 20 galleons.”

Scott pipes up, “I am putting two days after Clint’s. Thirty bucks and 1 round.”

“Hulk and Thor?”

Hulk looks at the pair before turning back to others, “By New Year’s Eve…or Hulk smashes them together.”

“Betting that it happens at the party,” Carol grins already tasting the victory. All she has to do is get them alone.

“I am betting the rise of next full moon. A little romantic setting and night walk works like a charm. Jane always enjoys jumping me then and we go all night long.”

“Too much info there, buddy.”

Rhodey sighs frustrated before glaring at everyone turning towards Tony and Steve now pelting each other with small magic paper balls that turns into goo upon landing, “It would be too easy for me. So, not betting, you freaky Avengers.”

The team turns towards the two who are now chasing each other with magic conjured snowballs and files forgotten on the floor.

-

Tony was tired as he walked inside his apartment and taking off his dress robes. He strips out of outer layers of his uniforms before walking into the kitchen. He mutters a spell and water glass starts filling up with water.

Before he can even take a sip he notices movement in his peripheral and smiles drinking the water. He turns towards the another body by the counter cutting vegetables.

Tony wraps his arms around the waist and nuzzles into the neck, “What’s cookin’ good looking?”

“You’re such a dork,” Steve smiles looking back over Tony not even missing the beat in cutting up veggies for the salad.

Tony hums burrowing even closer into Steve’s warmth tightening his arms around him, “Yeah, but I am your dork.”

Steve grins putting down the knife and turning around to face Tony, “Damn straight.”

Tony grins up at Steve looking at him as if he hung the moon and stars seeing the same soft look reflected back at him.

Steve bends down slight capturing Tony’s lips into a soft kiss that turns heated as he licks at the bottom lip. Tony groans lowly opening up to him and kissing back frivolously trailing his hands over Steve’s chest tracing patterns. Steve squeezes his ass as he trails his lips down Tony’s neck moving the shirt back to kiss at the collar bone.

Tony groans moving his hand into Steve’s hair, “Guess what?”

Steve hums in question not stopping his ministrations and pull Tony flushed against him by groping his plump ass.

“Precinct are betting on us.”

Steve stiffens pulling back slightly to look at Tony taking in every flush detail before looking into the hooded darken eyes.

“Wh-what?”

“Oh yeah, they are taking bets on how long it takes before we fuck each other senseless.”

“How do you know?”

“I walked in on Clint, Scott and Sam discussing on jinxing us with mistletoe charm. So, we keep kissing each other.”

Steve snorts grinning at him in amusement, “Really, Tony?”

“Oh yeah, this means you owe me blow jobs and free-range on coffee. I told you they didn’t know about us.”

“Wasn’t the bet money and doing laundry for a month?”

“No!”

“Yes…that’s what it was until you tried to distract me.”

Tony pouts ready to retaliate before Steve cuts him off with a sloppy, hungry kiss and licks into his mouth as he slowly moves his hand down from his hips to his ass again.

Tony whines into the kiss and he lifts his hands up Steve’s back and into his hair, pulling his face closer and kissing back deeper. Tony’s tongue is hot against Steve’s moving and twisting around.

Steve growls into the kiss and tugs at Tony’s hair as he presses his hips tightly against his. Tony pants at the friction moaning loudly into the kiss, moving his hips against Steve’s wanting more.

Tony breaks the kiss gasping for much-needed air, “Steve. You think you won?”

“Oh I know I won, do you want to go another round of proving after that closet stunt you pull at work?”

Tony groans looking at Steve’s smirk, “Sometimes I want to wipe that smirk off of your face when you pull that at work.”

Steve grins moving down on Tony’s neck, “Really Tones? Cause sometimes I want to spank you for all the bullshit you pull at work.”

Steve bites at Tony’s ear lobe teasingly nibbles on it, “You’re lucky your hot.”

Tony gasp in the mock offence as he tries to open up Steve’s buttons, “I knew it! I knew you only loved me for my body!”

Steve rolls his eyes and smiles fondly at Tony, “Shut up and just kiss me, dork.”

“Gladly.”

Tony pushes Steve back against the counter and kisses him deeply. Steve wraps his arms back around Tony and just holding him closer as the light snow starts falling outside.

“Look!! it’s starting to snow!” Steve looked at their window that covered half of their living room wall giving a beautiful view of the cityscape slowly turning white. He might not be a fan of winter, but snow always cheered him up. It always remains the same both in muggle and wizard world. Nature never changes between the two worlds.

Tony smiled looking towards the window and seeing snow falling before grinning at Steve’s excited puppy face, “Happy first snow??”

Steve just smiled back nodding excitedly.

“Tony…happy first snowfall. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Steve melts, even more, grinning at Tony in awe and adoration. Yeah, he got really lucky that he met Tony.

Tony smiles at Steve reaching up cupping his face and stroking his cheeks, “Really love you so much.”

-

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from when our friends pulled a fast one on us, where they acted like they irritated each other. But we all thought they would get together by the end of the semester, turns out they have been together for a while. (And all that arguing and fighting over assignments and test question was foreplay, and I would always avoid staircases in the library during late study group session.)
> 
> I hope you like it! Really really really hoping you do!!


End file.
